Solo para Derek (Sterek)BL Oneshot
by Uriih
Summary: 18/ Y ahi estaba el de nuevo bajo la luna llena, debia mantenerse alejado para no causar problemas. Ojala su cuerpo hiciera el mismo caso que su mente; ultimamente algo tiene preocupado al lobo. No solo la luna esta interponiendose en su cabeza, tambien un chico bastante singular al cual extrañamente quiere solo para él...


-Y una mierda...- maldijo entre dientes mientras simplemente miraba hacia el horizonte.

Faltaban ya pocos minutos para que dieran las dos de la madrugada, el frio del lugar podría helarle los huesos a cualquiera que se encontrase en aquel sitio tan alejado a esas horas, y Derek en especial no parecía disfrutarlo.

Pero era necesario.

Aquella noche sí que era especial, la luna lo asechaba desde la cima del cielo, regalándole al sujeto la luz necesaria para poder observar una vista preciosa y clara de aquel espeso bosque, nada más que hojas secas que tapizaban el suelo y distintos árboles que rodeaban todo su camino. Se aseguró de adentrarse en lo más profundo de su belleza, después de todo tenía que permanecer alejado de la gente, de alguien en especial.

Una noche solo bajo la luz de las estrellas donde nadie ni nada lo interrumpiría con alguna tontería; Si, esa sería una noche hermosa para pasar, si tan solo aquel sentimiento no lo estuviera carcomiendo por dentro; Desde los huesos, una sensación, un olor, la esencia de alguien alrededor arriba y abajo pasando por su garganta pasando entre sus orificios nasales y recorriéndole por las tripas.

¿Qué puede ser algo tan terrible?

¿El hambre? La ira, el enojo... tal vez se encontraba de malas.

Quizás todas las anteriores, pero de algo estaba seguro, debí controlar aquel sentimiento si no quería cometer una barbaridad.

Es por eso que apenas y el sol comenzaba a desvanecerse huyo, como si de un cachorro asustado se tratase, intentando esconderse dentro del bosque para que nada ni el mismísimo dios lo encontrara.

Hizo un buen trabajo, pero aun así cuando el sol cayó aquellos olores y sonidos aun podían llegar a su cabeza.

Una fragancia dulce, podrían ser fresas, tal vez zarzamoras del bosque, pero no. El sabia a quien pertenecía aquel hipnotizanté aroma y para ser realistas no le gustaba para nada que aun a una larga distancia pudiese olerla como si a centímetros estuviera.

Y solo había un chico quien podía poseer aquel tan irresistible olor, ese chiquillo tonto y despistado a quien había conocido sin querer... del cual se había acostumbrado no solo a su presencia, si no a su "amistad" y una que otra tontería de por medio.

No supo ni como sucedió, al principio creyó que era por su edad, los adolescentes suelen desprender ese aroma a feromonas con más facilidad que las mismas hembras pero... con el tiempo, se convirtió en algo más que un antojo.

Se convirtió en un deseo, una especie de obsesión que hacía que cada noche en sus sueños lo mirara bajo su cuerpo, aferrándose a las sabanas, pidiéndole más de sus besos, de su piel...

Una fantasía tonta contando con que el mocoso apenas y sabía lo que el sexo era, por no decir que era un inmaduro y torpe chico que se vio involucrado en ese oscuro mundo meramente por accidente.

 _Pero aun así..._

Se hizo a la idea de que simplemente "poseerlo" no sería suficiente, además de que es algo casi imposible, siempre está rodeado de tanta gente, incluso Scott quien apenas y se separa de él. Llego a sospechar en un momento que el Alfa le arrebataría al niño mucho antes de que lo llegase siquiera a probar.

Y eso era algo que le ponía enfermo, de hecho el solo saber que no podía tenerlo como él quisiera le parecía repulsivo, al sola idea de que toda esa gente, esos humanos, esas brujas y todo el mundo pudiera atenerlo consigo menos él le parecía algo imperdonable.

Tampoco le hacía mucha gracia la manera tan descarada y coqueta en la que Stiles se comportaba, andando por ahí oliendo de esa manera sin pudor alguno, era irritante, necio y testarudo.

Lo odiaba, más se odiaba a si mismo por querer tener a alguien así consigo, en más de una ocasión sintió ganas de arrancarle la cabeza; apretarlo tanto del pescuezo que sus ojos salieran por sus cuentas.

Arrancarle los labios para que no pudiera parlotear más...

Pero si se deshacía de sus ojos no podría mirar más ese brillo que se posaba en ellos cada que le saludaba, cada que lo miraba...

Si le rompía la boca no podría probar nunca de aquellos suaves y carnosos labios que tanto había anhelado besar.

De hecho, si fuera por él ya habría raptado al chiquillo y encerrado en una habitación para que solo el pudiese mirarlo, hablarle... tocarle.

-¿Qué carajos?- sacudió su cabeza al pensar aquello último, sonaba extraño... No solo extraño sino enfermizo.

Entonces recordó para que había venido hasta este lugar, tenía que buscar paz, tenía que olvidarse de que aquel chico existía para evitar que algo peor sucediera, y es que esta noche no se había encadenado a aquel sótano porque sabía que ni siquiera las cadenas más fuertes podrían detenerlo cuando la luna apareciera y ese instinto animal saliera a flote.

Y con el mocoso a tan pocos metros, algo peor pudo pasar si se quedaba en ese lugar.

-Solo cuatro horas más...- volvió a hablar para sí mismo, cubriendo su nariz y boca con ambas manos, meciéndose en su lugar intentando controlar aquellas ansias que se apoderaban lentamente de su cuerpo.

Y es que no podía darse el lujo de dejar que esas emociones controlaran su cabeza, no hoy... no con ese olor en su cerebro.

Pasaron minuto tras minuto, y el lobo seguía hundido en sus pensamientos, por alguna razón Stiles estaba en todos y cada uno de ellos; su voz, su risa, sus ojos, todo dentro de él era ese mocoso y lo odiaba...

-Stiles...- dijo casi en un susurro mientras que con sus manos sus puños se cerraban fuertemente, haciendo que sus uñas comenzaran a clavarse sobre sus palmas.

-Stiles...- y apretaba sus dientes, en un desesperado intento por no dejar a salir flote esa rabia injustificada que empezaba a carcomer su cuerpo desde el fondo.

No paso mucho antes de que aquella bestia saliera a flote, que sus garras atravesaran la carne de sus dedos para mostrarse completamente al igual que sus fauces, y que aquella mirada esmeralda se tiñese en ese rojo asesino y violento.

No es que fuera muy agradable aquella transformación, de hecho el dolor y ardor en cada parte de su piel podría compararse con caer al mismísimo infierno; Pero era normal, una criatura como el solo podría pertenecer al averno.

Su mente se nublo, algo en su cabeza se bloqueó dejando solo aquella aroma en su cabeza.

-Stiles...- esa esencia en especial que tenía que encontrar, que poseer que aniquilar.

Es sorprendente lo que el odio puede hacer en una persona, en un hombre lobo más concretamente hablando; recorriendo toda esa distancia en tan poco tiempo, apenas sintiendo como el viento golpeaba contra su rostro en aquel helado recorrido, lo único que le hacía seguir para adelante era el calor, ese odio que lo carcomía lentamente mientras con cada paso se acercaba más a su objetivo, siendo para nada un impedimento el que todos esos kilómetros de árboles y obstáculos el hacerle llegar a aquella casa.

El ir a aquel bosque a "perderse" había sido una tonta estupidez después de todo, ya que el rastro de su "amigo" podría olerse a millas de ahí.

Echo un vistazo a su objetivo aun desde las sombras de aquellos enormes arboles; una mirada rápida a la casa donde las ventanas oscuras y la escasa iluminación le daban una oportunidad perfecta, y donde para su bendita suerte no se encontraba estacionado aquel auto de policía.

-Stiles...- Al parecer esta noche era de buena suerte para el lobo puesto que su chico se encontraba completamente y solo para él...

Dio una última mirada a sus alrededores para cerciorarse de que nada ni nadie lo pudiese ver subir por aquella pared hasta esa ventana.

La cual abrió de golpe sin ningún cuidado por esconder su presencia, ahí estaba el mocoso, dormido como un tronco.

Los libros y lápices casi tapizaban el suelo, además de aquel olor a café que emanaba el lugar; el niño se la había pasado estudiando hasta que finalmente cayó dormido.

Dio un par de pisadas para entrar de lleno a la habitación, la luz de aquella luna podía iluminar muy poco a través de las cortinas que apenas dejaban que el rostro de su presa fuera visible.

Se abrió paso entre los libros y montañas de papeles hasta la cama, donde el dormido chico estaba.

Aquel aroma invadió sus sentidos, recorriendo su cabeza despertando una mayor sed en su boca.

Se posó sobre el cuerpo del niño, deleitándose con su rostro calmado, era como un ángel mientras dormía, tan lindo, tan indefenso... tan perfecto.

Las sábanas blancas y desatendidas que cubrían su cuerpo, la manera en la que estaba tan tranquilo aun ante su presencia ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza cuando este bajo su cuerpo se giró, dejando expuesto su pecho desnudo. El calor de su cuerpo a pocos centímetros del suyo al igual que su aliento, la manera tan descarada en la que dejaba su piel ante él...

Apenas y pudo soportarlo antes de atacar.

-Umm, ¿Qué?...- hablo entre sueños el menor mientras sentía como los dientes y labios de aquel sujeto se clavaban lentamente en su piel. Al principio fue algo como un beso, una probadita pequeña por parte del lobo que no dudo más de unos segundos en hacer que sus fauces se enterraran de golpe en su carne.

-Derek...- un dolor punzante que despertó de golpe al chico que al abrir los ojos se topó con nada más y nada menos que una bestia, una bestia enfadada y sedienta que no hacía más que verlo con ojos ansiosos, deseosos.

Su nombre, eso fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que su carne fuera desgarrada de un solo movimiento por la quijada del mayor que con sus colmillos logro arrancar sin ningún problema; Poco sirvió el forcejeo que Stiles comenzó, no había manera en la que un muchacho pudiese tener una oportunidad con algo de ese tamaño.

Las garras de Derek apresaban cada una de sus muñecas sobre su cabeza y su cuerpo sobre el suyo no le daba para más que retorcerse de dolor y espanto cuando sintió aquel liquido caliente caer por sus hombros, manchando las sabanas de rojo.

-Detente...- grito, intentando ignorar las lágrimas que poco a poco se asomaban por sus ojos, aquellos posos de miel que comenzaban a convertirse en ríos de dolor y frustración al no poder hacer nada más que suplicar.

Suplicas que poco le importaron al sujeto que aún no satisfecho y sin noción de lo que pasaba comenzó a sentir un deseo, algo más... él quería más.

-Cállate...- ordeno con aquella voz profunda y rasposa, por alguna razón el verlo ahí como una víctima mas no le causaba más que satisfacción, estaba complacido con el miedo en sus ojos, ese aroma, el aroma del miedo era mucho más delicioso cuando era fresco.

Se deshizo de los estorbosos pantaloncillos del chico, rasgando la tela, abriéndose paso hasta su cuerpo antes de dejar al descubierto el suyo junto a la erección fuerte que había conseguido gracias al olor de la sangre y los lloriqueos de Stiles.

-¡No, Derek por favor, detente!- de nuevo rogo el muchacho al notar sus intenciones con su cuerpo, ruegos que fueron silenciados cuando este le golpeo en el rostro.

-¡Dije que te callaras!...- ordeno esta vez colocando sus garras alrededor del cuello del niño; Al que miro a los ojos mientras poco a poco iba oprimiendo, cada vez con más fuerzas sobre la garganta, clavando sus uñas sin importancia de la sangre que comenzaba a brotar de esta.

Sus ojos casi se inyectaron en rojo sangre cuando los tosidos y quejidos del menor salieron, la falta de aire comenzaba a hacerse presente a medida que sus manos se mantenían sobre él.

-Derek...- gimió con el poco aire que le quedaba, ganándose otro golpe de por medio pero la liberación de su garganta la cual finalmente este dejo en paz.

Por un momento Stilinski pensó que lo dejaría ir, que de alguna manera había hecho reaccionar al lobo pero todas esas ideas se esfumaron de su mente cuando un nuevo agarre, esta vez en su cabello lo saco de la cama.

Derek lo había tomado solo para levantarlo hasta su altura y mirarle, complacido del rojo que chorreaba cada vez más por su cuerpo.

Tan contento como para besarle, un beso que para nada fue correspondido por el muchacho quien forcejeo, golpeo y pateo todo lo que pudo hasta que un golpe en el rostro del hombre quien lo soltó unos segundos.

-¡Derek detente!...- hablo con poca fuerza, retrocediendo, intentando llegar a un lugar seguro, pero apenas y dio un par de pasos el animal lo tenía de nuevo entre sus garras, y ahora se veía más enojado.

-Pequeña rata...- una sonrisa fue la única respuesta que tuvo, seguida de otros labios que se posaron sobre su herida, besando, lamiendo probándolo mientras este se resignaba a simplemente temblar y cerrar los ojos esperando que algo pasara.

Pero ese "algo" no paso...

Al contrario, todo aquel "infierno" estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Derek por favor...- susurro en el cuello del mayor, ahora mismo no sabía lo que ocurría, el solo fue a dormir y al despertar se encontró con aquel monstruo que lo ataco.

Que lo tenía entre sus garras, bajo su poder, alguien tan fuerte que podría asesinarlo sin siquiera pensarlo.

Pasaron segundos, que para Stiles parecieron años en los que la lengua de la bestia solo permanecía en su piel...

La "paz" se fue cuando un nuevo golpe, que esta vez le hizo caer directo a la cama el hizo saber que Derek no se conformaría con solo unas cuantas probadas.

Sintió como el cuerpo del más grande se posaba sobre el suyo y sus manos tomaban sus piernas lazándolas mientras este se acomodaba en medio de ellas.

-No...-una última suplica que fue ignorada por completo por Derek antes de que entrara de golpe, invadiendo sus entrañas con aquel miembro.

Desgarrándolo, provocándole un dolor terrible que no fue importante para el animal mientras comenzaba a embestirlo de manera brusca y profunda.

-No...- la sangre comenzó a brotar, manchando aún más de carmín las sabanas mientras que las fauces enormes del sujeto se abrían pasó hasta su herida la cual volvió a morder con descaro.

Derek lo disfrutaba, oh señor que si lo disfrutaba, sus gritos, sus gemidos, el ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas, el ver aquel rojo caliente caer sobre su piel.

Era delicioso, mucho más de lo que hubiese imaginado jamás, y ahora mismo era suyo, solo suyo y de nadie más.

Aunque justo de esta manera, no había pensado en hacerlo así, de hecho lo que menos quería era dañar a su mocoso pero, se sentía tan bien...

-Derek...- escucho la voz del niño que poco a poco comenzaba a apagarse, tal vez sería el hecho de que se está desangrando o el dolor lo que podría hacer que se desmayara, pero no quería que terminara.

El no dejaría que se terminara, no aun, no de esa manera...

-Hueles tan bien...- susurro en su cuello a la vez que las embestidas continuaba a ritmos agresivos, hasta ahora no había tomado ni un poco de conciencia, ni había mostrado piedad por el cuerpo virgen de Stiles.

Se detuvo únicamente para mirarle desde aquella "cima" mirarlo tan debajo de él como una simple rata, tenerlo a su merced rogando por su vida, le pareció extraño el hecho de estar siendo ahora tan agresivos puesto que ninguna de las veces anteriores alguien o algo pudo hacerlo reaccionar así, este chico era especial, de una manera enferma y retorcida.

Sus manos se movieron suavemente por el pecho del menor, recorriendo su blanca piel sin saltarse una sola parte, acariciando cada diminuta parte, marcando poco a poco más la presión de sus uñas en la carne hasta que las caricias se volvieron rasguños.

Como cuchillas cortando su carne en distintos puntos a la vez, algo tan profundo que logro que la sangre brotara casi instantáneamente.

-Derek...- su timbre comenzaba a apagarse al igual que la vida en sus ojos los cuales el lobo noto comenzaban a perder vida. Debía darse prisa si no quería que las cosas terminaran aburridas.

Un movimiento de su mano derecha hacia la boca del estómago, rápido, fuerte, tanto como para que atravesara la piel de una manera tan fácil como si de mantequilla se tratara, sin dejar de moverse dentro del chico claro está.

Sintió el calor, la suavidad de sus entrañas cuando revolvió los dedos dentro de su cuerpo, podía sentir sus intestinos moverse al compas de sus uñas que oprimían, divertido por la reacción del chiquillo que no hizo más que sangrar;

No pudo quejarse más pues su boca estaba muy ocupada y llena de carmín, ahora mismo la cama se había vuelto oscura, aquel blanco no se distinguía para nada.

-De...- escucho la respiración agitada, sus pobres tartamudeos en un intento desesperado por encontrar algo que lo atara a la vida; las manos del adolescente se movieron torpemente y con casi nada de fuerza hasta su brazo.

-Stiles...- fue su única respuesta a aquellas últimas palabras que escucho, o por lo menos las ultimas a las que logro hallarle algún sentido.

Se regocijo, y como si se tratase de un simple juguete le giro, colocándolo boca abajo; golpeando su cabeza contra el colchón bañado en sangre alzando sus caderas.

Y el solo continuo, con aquel acto de copulación enfermizo pero a la vez tan placentero, una culpa divina...

El disfrutar del cuerpo casi sin vida del niño; follandolo aun como si de una bestia en celo se tratase, sin tener la más mínima conciencia de lo que cariño o amor se trataba.

Invadiendo la piel del otro de sus hombros de la misma manera que con el primero, mordisco tras mordisco, lloriqueo tras lloriqueo, desgarrando la piel con la misma facilidad que había destruido todo lo del niño.

Su cuerpo, su mente, su vida...

Hasta que simplemente después de un rato no hubo nada, solo silencio.

Derek siempre quiso que Stiles fuera solo para él, y después de aquella noche de luna llena finalmente lo logro, llevaría un trozo del chico dentro de él por siempre...

 **Notas:**

 **No conosco nada de la franquicia, esto es a pedido y necesite ayuda de una fan para poder entender un poco, igual me pase por los ovarios los detalles, pero no cuenta pues... x la vida sigue.**

 **Este fic lo hice sobria asi qeu si notan algo diferente es por eso, no me gusta en especial la serie pero stiles esta rico...**

 **Eso y que pienso que Derek esta sukulento hasta la madre...**

 **Mi primer intento con Sterek, so...**

 **Hope you enjoy,**

 **Stay cancerigenos~**


End file.
